For example, a user can acquire a large number of captured images (frame image data) while horizontally sweeping a camera, and acquire a so-called panoramic image by combining the acquired captured images.
Additionally, the wording “sweep” refers to an operation of an image capturing device to rotationally move in an image capturing direction in capturing an image in order to acquire pieces of frame image data for generating a panoramic image. For example, if the image capturing direction is moved in the horizontal direction, the sweep direction refers to the horizontal direction.
Image capturing devices such as digital still cameras are configured to generate thumbnail images even for panoramic images as for general still images, and to list and display, for example, the generated thumbnail images.
A technique of displaying a thumbnail of a three dimensions (3D) image has been devised as described in Patent Literature 1 for displaying a thumbnail.